winxclubfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Sylph Squad
Sylph Squad is a Winx Club fan series created by SolanaCorona. The series is planned to be written as a fanon webcomic but it may also have a full-text fanfiction version that will run alongside it. The series also features added continuity from the Winx Club Comic Series. Series : Main Article: Sylph Squad Comics The series follows a pair of twins and the competition that they have found themselves in. Tenko and Tenchi Cyqualo are the heirs to the Cyqualo Throne and, due to a decision that their parents had come to, the one with the highest ranking at school will be officially made the crown heir by their graduation day. With both of them wanting to become next-in-line, Tenko and Tenchi engage in a heated competition to outdo each other. Along the way, the twins forge lasting friendships and strange experiences as they learn about each other and themselves. Additional Continuity |-|ADDED COMIC SERIES CONTINUITY= * Some character traits and possible development that canon characters have within the comics will be incorporated with their canon personalities. This would include Stella still wielding the Solaria Sceptre even after gaining Enchantix, Diaspro backing off of Sky like she does in Issue #31, etc. * Characters exclusive to the comics will be added. This will include Madame Greta, Mitril, Darko, Mazakis, Shilly and possibly a few others. * Locations exclusive to the comics will be added. This includes places like the White Horse café, Magix City's central nightclub, Mazakis' former villa and possibly a few others. * The Fortress of Light Council still has a prominent influence over the Magic Dimension's magic colleges as they do in the comics. * Due to the events from the twentieth issue, the Trix are given a second chance at living normal lives. |-|SYLPH SQUAD ORIGINAL CHANGES= * Isis, Diaspro's home planet in the Winx Club 4Kidz English dub, is now a neighboring kingdom that can be found on the planet Eraklyon with her parents as its king and queen. * Fan-made locations are added to the Magic Dimension. These include: ** Venterrus: the realm of winds ruled over by the Cyqualo Royal Family. ** The Honeycomb Fortress: an independent kingdom found on Linphea. ** Druud: one of Linphea's moons. * There is revealed to be a secret society of Cupids throughout the Magic Dimension's history with Coop being the current Cupid. * Other Alfea Fairies, mainly ones within the same class as the Winx like Amaryl, Francine and Alice will also be shown with new Charmix and, possibly, Enchantix powers. ** Some of them may also graduate from Alfea and become Guardian Fairies of their respective realms, much like how the Winx did in the first movie. * A new higher-leveled fairy form known as Sylph is added. * Witches can earn more powerful forms like Gloomix and Disenchantix naturally. ** A witch can only earn her Gloomix powers be admitting their faults and swallowing their pride, similar to how a fairy must earn their Charmix by admitting to their own flaws. However, because many witches find this to be embarrassing or degrading, most of them would rather hone with base Witch powers. ** Disenchantix can only be earned if a witch makes a selfish sacrifice by sacrificing someone else for their own benefit. Disenchantix Witches have access to their own vacuum crystals that can absorb any positive magic with a chance of erasing it and release Ancient Crow's Dust. This makes it the polar opposite to Enchantix as Enchantix can only be gained through self-sacrifice for someone else and an Enchantix Fairy's Fairy Dust can be used to dispel dark spells and even heal others. *** The Trix's Gloomix and Disenchantix forms were not permanent as they were given the powers rather than naturally earning them. Despite their constant cruelties, the Trix could not earn the Disenchantix when working under Darkar as their Gloomix was artificial. *** Much like how fairies become Guardian Fairies upon graduation, witches can also become Guardian Witches of their respective realms upon graduation. * The Trix and the Winx still utilize their Gloomix and Charmix powers respectively after Lord Darkar's defeat, however, without Darkar, the Trix's Gloomix gradually gets weaker since they did not gain it naturally. * Countess Cassandra and Chimera seek exile on Venterrus after being banished from Solaria. Characters |-|SYLPH SQUAD ORIGINAL CHARACTERS = The Sylph Squad The titular group is one made up of fairies, wizards and witches that attend the Venterrus Flight Institute. Headed by Princess Tenko, the Squad strives to help others and each other as they aim to sharpen their skills with the hopes of becoming formidable magical warriors and better people. *'Tenko Cyqualo': the founder and self-appointed leader of the Sylph Squad, as well as the princess of Venterrus. Due to a competition her parents had set for her, Tenko is determined to surpass her brother and next-in-line for the throne. She can come off as stern and intimidating, but Tenko is very open about her admiration and desire to help anyone she sees as impressive. *'Tenchi Cyqualo': often described as being warm, approachable and a very open-minded person, Tenchi is also the prince of Venterrus. Due to the competition his parents had set, Tenchi is determined to surpass his sister and become the next-in-line for the throne. Despite the intense rivalry between him and Tenko, Tenchi still cares deeply for her and becomes a member of the Sylph Squad to grow alongside her. He also develops a crush on Candace. *'Wynn': a confident and energetic young girl with a need for speed. She has a strong faith in her instincts and will often act on them without a second thought but, despite being one to seek out challenges, Wynn can be described as being laidback; possibly the most laidback in the group. While she does not show it, she holds a great admiration for the Cyqualo Twins. *'Candace': a very quiet and reserved girl who prefers to keep to herself. Holding an air of mystery to her, Candace possesses the ability to control white fire, which is seen as one of the gifts from the Great Dragon. She is later revealed to be the Blessed Child: a child born of the Supreme Sky Oracle and is destined to take her place. She is very perceptive as she is often the first one to notice when someone around her is in some sort of distress and is the first to catch onto Tenchi's feelings for her. However, she refuses to act on this as she believes that she and Tenchi would never be able to settle their circumstances as a couple. *'Candra': a shy young girl who is described as being a child prodigy due to realizing her magical abilities very early in life. She is very mature for her age and will show kindness and respect towards anyone and everyone. Despite all of the praise and recognition she gets, Candra has a very low sense of self-worth and self-esteem, likely thanks to all of the bullying she came under before being transferred from Alfea. She has also developed a crippling fear of men because of this. As the only member who is not from Venterrus, Candra hails from the Kingdom of Isis. The Trix Trainees (IMPS) : Main Article: Trix Trainees A group made up of four Cloud Tower Witches, the Trix Trainees aspire to be as powerful and fearful as their idols, the infamous Trix. Initially, they are the series' main antagonists; always stirring up trouble for the Sylph Squad whenever they are around. *'Titania': founder and self-proclaimed leader of the Trix Trainees, Titania loathes anything and everything fairy-related due to a childhood realization. She desires to gain enough strength to completely wipe the existence of fairies from the Magic Dimension so that only witches remain. She holds a particular hatred for Candra, who happened to be an old friend of hers and her cousin, Plytna. While she idolizes the Trix, Titania wants to be recognized for her own power and wishes to become a witch that even the Trix will respect. She also goes under the pseudonym, Seiran, as she cannot stand the expectations that come with her real name. *'Plytna': possibly the most laidback member of the group, Plytna is Titania's cousin who shares a similar hatred for all things fairy-related. While she does not wish to completely erase the existence of fairies from the Magic Dimension, she still wishes to make fairies regret choosing to become fairies. She has the power to bend platinum and other metals to her will and has an odd fascination with encasing creatures in liquid platinum. She secretly does not admire the Trix all that much, but due to how passionate her fellow witches seem, Plytna often has to fake being interested in the infamous trio. *'Marah': a plucky and sociable witch, Marah often gets mistaken as a fairy but, despite her outgoing personality, she can be quite sinister. As the Witch of Plagues, Marah can freely manipulate various illnesses to her whims. Even though she is constantly encouraged to use her powers to help heal others, Marah desires to do the exact opposite. She wants to see how far her strengthened strains can go and see what effects will come about. She hides her sinister ways under her friendly appearances and believes that the more people she can fool into being her friends, the more things she will be able to get away with. *'Isenna': unanimously regarded as the most sinister member of the group, Isenna has the ability to control insects to do her bidding. Due to the harsh manner in which she used her powers, Isenna was sent to Cloud Tower by her mother in order to keep the insects of Linphea safe. She is known throughout the school for carrying an ominous aura with her that many of the witches choose to shy away from. She also had the chance to become the leader of the Trix Trainees but turned it down for unknown reasons. Venterrus Flight Institute (Faculty) :Main Article: V. F. I. Staff Members Members of the Institute's faculty. Many of them act as substitute parental figures towards students that are away from their parents for too long or to students that may not have certain parental figures of their own. Each of them have their own quirks that can be either off-putting or charming to their students. Venterrus Flight Institute (Students) :Main Article: Known V. F. I. Students Other aspiring wizards, witches and fairies that attend the Institute for their own reasons and goals. Many of them become friends, rivals, mentors, role models, sibling-like figures or even roadblocks for those in the Sylph Squad members. Royalty/Important Figures :Main Article(s): Venterrus Royal Families and Venterrus Oracles *'King Cakrav Cyqualo': King of Venterrus and father of the Cyqualo Twins... *'Queen Asina Cyqualo': Queen of Venterrus and mother of the Cyqualo Twins... *'Queen Aeris Cyqualo': The first Queen of Venterrus in its entirety and a distant descendant of the Cyqualos... *'Supreme Sky Oracle Aerin': Leader of the Sacred Sky Oracles and Candace's mother... *'Supreme Earth Oracle Peter Augustine': Current leader of the Eternal Earth Oracles... *'Chieftain Odessa': Current chieftain of the Eco Village Sirens... Other Supporting Characters Antagonists *'Venera Milo': Coming Soon... |-|WINX CLUB ORIGINAL CHARACTERS = The Winx Club :Main Article(s): Bloom, Stella, Flora, Musa, Tecna and Aisha/Layla The Winx Club have somewhat of a minor role. While they are still the eventual heroes of the Magic Dimension, a majority of their adventures are not seen. They will mostly be used to help place the events of Sylph Squad within the Winx Club Timeline, but they will gain more prominent roles once they become directly involved. *'Bloom': Bloom still remains as the impulsive yet humble Keeper of the Dragon's Flame from the small town of Gardenia. She is still the emotional, strong-willed leader of the Winx Club and sole surviving member of Domino's Royal Family. Despite being the last known princess of the realm, Bloom keeps up a part-time job at a café in Magix City called the White Horse. She still loves Sky with all her heart and is still fairly humble. Some notable changes are that Bloom seems to have a better relationship with Diaspro, though the Princess of Isis still does not fully trust her, and she befriends a few witches like Shilly and Lucy. *'Stella': Stella retains plenty of her character as she is still the fashion-loving Solarian princess who tends to be very full of herself and, though flirtatious, remains loyal to Brandon. There are no notable changes to her character except that Stella still wields the Solaria Sceptre in battle, even after she acquires her Enchantix, like she does in the comics. *'Flora': Much like Stella, Flora's character barely faces any changes. She is still the shy and soft-spoken nature fairy who has a knack at creating potions raising her exotic plant pets. She falls head-over-heels in love with the newest Specialist, Helia, who also turns out to be Saladin's grandson (nephew in the Cinélume dub), and struggles to confess her feelings to him. Though, when she does, Helia reciprocates her feelings and the two become a very close and outwardly mature couple. Flora has a habit of turning to Aisha whenever things get too rough and does not really realize that she does so until someone points it out. She also maintains a close relationship to Mirta after restoring her to her original form and the two become closer friends once Mirta finally transfers to Alfea. Much like Bloom, Flora is shown to have made friends with a few witches. *'Musa': Musa retains plenty of her character as she is still the emotionally vulnerable tomboy with a love for music and a crush on Riven. She works part-time as an assistant to Alfea's Librarian, Barbatea, in order to help her father with the expenses that attending such a school comes with. She bonds quickly with Aisha, their newest friend, somewhat falls for an aspiring young adventurer named Mitril but still does her best to trust Riven little by little after last year's ordeal. There are not many differences made with Musa's character except for how she is the most distrusting of witches within the group thanks to her lone encounter with the Trix. *'Tecna:' Coming Soon... *'Aisha/Layla:' Coming Soon... The Specialists : Main Article: Specialists The Specialists are also left alone for the most part. Like the Winx, the boys have their adventures happen out of focus and they do not gain prominent roles until they end up getting directly involved. *'Sky': Prince of Eraklyon and star Specialist at Red Fountain, Sky still tries to rebel against his father whenever he feels he is being too strict but he still wishes to become a suitable king for his people. Sky still has his rivalry with Riven and he still loves Bloom but has a hard time expressing it, especially thanks to the newest professor at Alfea. It turns out that Sky and Diaspro genuinely fell for each other, however, Sky was the first to fall out of love with Diaspro, which is why he is so insistent about nothing happening between them. Sky soon finds himself in more and more scenarios where he and Diaspro are left alone whenever he returns to his home-realm and he eventually confronts Diaspro about what happened. Sky's jealousy issues are also put on the spot whenever they become too problematic for either his friends, the Winx or Bloom. *'Brandon:' Coming Soon... *'Riven:' Coming Soon... *'Timmy:' Coming Soon... *'Helia:' Coming Soon... Royalty : Main Article: Winx Club Royalty (Section) The known monarchs of Winx Club are all left alone for the most part. They still keep their minor roles and relationships towards other characters. Major changes only apply to Diaspro and her family as her parents are given names and Diaspro is seen as a more sympathetic and less antagonistic character. *'Princess Diaspro': Diaspro is one of the few characters from the original series that faces major changes. Rather than being a constant roadblock in Bloom and Sky's relationship and ultimately becoming a nemesis to Bloom, she is much more level-headed. As the Princess of Isis, she takes her role seriously which can cause her to look down on those who are not of royal blood themselves. She can be kind-hearted to those of her realm and plans to become a respectable queen to her people. She is still hurt by Sky's affair as it turns out that the two were a close couple until he enrolled into Red Fountain and even after she swears to leave Bloom and Sky alone, she cannot bring herself to trust Bloom since she was ultimately the cause of Sky leaving her. She also has a bit of an estranged relationship with her parents due to the way they raised her. Diaspro still manages to make friends, like she does with Candra, and she later enrolls into the Eraklyon Institute wanting to become a proper fairy. This helps her earn her Charmix and Enchantix forms and later become a Guardian Fairy. *'King Oritel': nothing about King Oritel is really changed as he was still a dear friend of Erendor's and is still trapped in Obsidian after Domino's downfall. *'Queen Marion/Miriam': likewise with Oritel, nothing about Queen Marion/Miriam is really changed either, as she is still trapped in Obsidian after Domino's downfall. *'King Erendor': King Erendor remains relatively the same with a few minor changes. While he is still strict and still arranged Sky and Diaspro's marriage for political purposes, he genuinely thought that Sky and Diaspro were in love. He is the most shocked by Sky refusing to marry her and is angered not only because his political arrangements have fallen apart, but because he thought his son was playing with a girl's heart. He and Samara try to force Sky back into his engagement with Diaspro until they learn the truth about the whole ordeal. *'Queen Samara': Queen Samara is given a more prominent role than she has in the animated series. While she is still strict on the outside, she cares for Sky deeply and secretly supports his refusal to marry Diaspro like she does in the comics. She ends up getting roped into Erendor's schemes and is surprised to learn about Sky's affair as well. She and her husband try to force Sky back into his engagement with Diaspro until they learn the truth about the whole ordeal. It is also revealed that Samara was a fairy in her younger years but she gave up after learning about how dangerous the life of being a Guardian Fairy is. *'King Citrino': Diaspro's father and king of Isis. Having gone completely nameless in animated series and comics, he has only made one appearance in the second season, grieving over his kidnapped daughter. Citrino is a very caring man who only wishes to have the people of his kingdom prosper and live happy lives. Naturally, he cares very much for his daughter and wife and he has maintained an alliance between Isis and Eraklyon due to having grown close to Erendor. Though he is fully determined to make his kingdom prosper, Citrino often comes off as passive, especially compared to his wife, however, he is often in full control of the decisions he makes. He often played the role as a shoulder Diaspro could cry on after not only being cheated on by Sky but while she was being heavily pressured to try and win him back for the sake of their kingdoms. Though he wished to cheer Diaspro up, Citrino also did not let up on trying to convince Diaspro to win Sky back; causing a strain within their relationship. In the end, Citrino is still a very caring man, and he works to try and repair the relationship between him, his wife and his daughter once he realizes that Diaspro has been distancing herself. *'Queen Ambra': Diaspro's mother and queen of Isis. Like her husband, she went completely nameless in both the animated series and the comics, only making one appearance within Winx Club's second season. Ambra is a very ambitious and determined woman who wishes to have her kingdom prosper, even at the expense of others. While she still cares for Diaspro, Ambra seems to have more concern over Diaspro and Sky's marriage so that Diaspro could become Eraklyon's next queen and, in turn, form a much stronger alliance between their two kingdoms. She will not hesitate to push Diaspro in the direction she thinks is the best for Isis any time she catches her daughter wavering, and this becomes much more apparent once Sky's affair comes into light. Ambra expects a lot out of Diaspro, both as a princess and as a fairy, as it is later revealed that she is one of Isis' and Eraklyon's Guardian Fairies. Although Ambra maintains a rather cold and unforgiving exterior, she worries greatly for Diaspro as she believes that the course plotted out for her is one she worked hard to make so that her daughter would not have to face any hardships. She genuinely cares for Diaspro and only becomes much more worried once she realizes that Diaspro has been actively distancing herself from her after it becomes more obvious that Sky no longer loves her. According to Citrino, all of this is because Ambra has trouble openly expressing her concerns and will try to resolve them in a manner she sees is best. *'King Radius': Radius remains relatively the same as he is in the animated series. He is still a very prideful man who stands firmly against his daughter's wishes for remarriage. He still greatly cares for Stella and only wishes for her to be happy, which ends up being the main reason why he lets her be so carefree (even if it is irresponsible of him). He still holds some sort of grudge against his ex-wife and only decided to remarry as a way of giving Stella a new family; even when this decision later blows up in his face. *'Queen Luna': much like her ex-husband, Luna remains relatively the same as she is in the animated series with a bit of comic continuity mixed in her relationship with her boyfriend, Allan. She is still a loving mother to Stella and still longs to come to an understanding with Radius, despite her many snubbed attempts. Much like in the comics, Luna regularly makes contact with Stella through written letters and she greatly values her daughter's approval on whatever decisions she may be thinking over. *'Princess Galatea': Galatea does not face many changes and remains relatively the same as she is in the animated series. She is friendly, caring, noble and respectable. She greatly respects Musa and secretly looks up to her. She can be authoritative as she takes her position as Melody's only princess very seriously but she only acts so whenever the situation calls for it. Galatea later comes to openly idolize Musa after she not only restored her wings but also refused to leave her side as the library burned. *'King Teredor': nothing about Teredor changes, as he is still a caring father to Aisha/Layla and a proud king to his people. *'Queen Niobe': Niobe's character does not face many changes as she is still a caring and worrying mother to Aisha who can be very easily frightened at the face of danger. However, much like in the comics, Niobe's loyalty to her people and her family still show up even when she is being held as a hostage like in Issue #107: The Dark Sirens. Villains : Main Article: Winx Club Villains (Section) Much like the Winx, Specialists and other official characters, the main antagonists of the series will mainly be used as a way to tell when the events of Sylph Squad are occurring within the main series timeline. Other than the Trix, whose plans in the comics may also be included, and Cassandra and Chimera, whose fate has been left up in the air after the events of Season 3, the antagonists will not face any changes. *'Icy': Coming Soon... *'Darcy': Coming Soon... *'Stormy': Coming Soon... *'Lord Darkar': Coming Soon... *'Valtor':'' Coming Soon...'' *'Chimera': Coming Soon... *'Countess Cassandra': Coming Soon... *'The Ancestral Witches': Coming Soon... Background Students : Main Articles: Minor Alfea Fairies, Minor Cloud Tower Witches and Red Fountain Students '' Much like the Winx and Specialists, their fellow classmates are mostly left unchanged and are not given much larger roles outside of the ones they already have. The only notable differences are that some minor Alfea Fairies and Cloud Tower witches like Amaryl, Mirta, Francis and Lucy, will gain new transformations off-screen and many nameless students are given names, power sources and personalities in an attempt to make them feel more like people with lives that happen off-screen and less like simple background characters. *'Amaryl': a feisty Alfea fairy that makes minor appearances throughout the animated series. Quick to holding a grudge, Amaryl can be very petty and rude at times. She does not seem to get along well with Stella at first, but the two learn to set their petty quarrels aside as the school year goes on. Amaryl never seems to be afraid to speak her mind and can be very protective of her friends, of which she is known for having many. She and Stella also have similar powers as Amaryl also possesses the ability to draw power from celestial forces; mainly stars. She also uses the stars to help navigate through the world if she were to get lost, though, ironically, Amaryl does not show much interest in astronomy or astrology. *'Mirta': a shy Cloud Tower witch who has more of a role compared to her classmates for the first and third seasons of the animated series. Soft-spoken and with low self-esteem, Mirta questions why witches and fairies are always at odds with each other and even wants the two classes to be more friendly towards each other. Though this belief of hers causes her to be mocked constantly to the point of losing her only friend, Mirta never takes her words back. Eventually, she realizes that she is not cut out for being a witch and transfers to Alfea after the Winx show her kindness and cancel out the spell put upon her by Icy. However, being at Alfea does not stop Mirta from keeping in contact with Lucy and the two settle their differences, accepting the other's choice by their third year. Mirta is shown to have matured greatly as a fairy and she even earns her Charmix when she accepts Lucy's choice to stay as a witch. She also works part time at a beautician's shop as seen in Issue #14. *'Alice': a classy young Alfea fairy who makes a few cameos in the animated series and comics. Due to her appearance and how she carries herself, many of Alice's classmates have suspected that she comes from a wealthy family. She is soft-spoken, quiet and likes to keep to herself, but enjoys the company of her friends even more. She can also be a bit of a flirt in her own subtle way, opposed to how forward she is in the comics, but if the object of her affections does not pick up on all of her signs in time, then she will try her best to be as honest with her feelings as possible. Alice also prefers to be up-front about any given situation and will not hesitate to give her honest opinions when necessary. *'Clarice': ''Coming Soon... *'Francine': Coming Soon... *'Nova': Coming Soon... *'Silicya': Coming Soon... *'Francis': Coming Soon... *'Kimmy': Coming Soon... *'Lucy': Coming Soon... *'Lucrezia': a Cloud Tower witch that makes a minor appearance in the animated series and plays a somewhat major role in Issue #52 of the comics. She has long teal-colored hair, dark blue eyes and wears dark blue clothes with gold accents. She is a very beautiful witch who would rather hang out with fairies in order to get a chance at charming cute boys. As her name suggests, Lucrezia's magical powers come from money and wealth, though ironically, she has trouble managing money. *'Monique': a Cloud Tower witch that goes nameless in both the animated series and the official comics. She has dull dark purple hair, greyish-blue eyes, a tan skin tone, wears a rather skimpy top and a moss green skirt or jeans. She likes to act tough and sporty but she is actually quite the scaredy-cat. Monique's magic comes from dark matter and she is usually seen around either Genevieve or Zyzy. *'Genevieve': a Cloud Tower witch that goes nameless in the animated series and is never seen within the comics. She has puffy blonde hair, blue eyes, wears a blue tank top and dark blue pants with a bejeweled belt. Genevieve has a tendency to act snobby most of the time but has good manners and posture. A lot of her classmates even think that she could pass as a princess from another realm. Genevieve's magic comes from the moon and she can be seen often around either Monique or Zyzy. She also has a bit of a rivalry with Kimmy, an Alfea Fairy. *'Zyzy': a Cloud Tower witch that goes nameless in the animated series and is never seen within the comics. She has short red hair, purple eyes, wears a blue top with a flared collar and a pink headband. She is very loud and confident in her abilities. She likes to openly make fun of fairies and is a pretty fast runner. Zyzy's magic comes from adrenaline and she can be seen around either Genevieve or Monique. *'Jared': a Specialist that attends Red Fountain and only appears in the episode "Win-X Together" ("Truth or Dare" for 4Kidz). A fairly shy young man, Jared has fallen for Musa and would do anything for the chance to talk to and possibly befriend her, even if it meant that his feelings would go unrequited. Unfortunately, this makes Jared easy to exploit, as Darcy was able to put him under her hypnosis with no trouble at all. However, by the end of the ordeal, Jared becomes a tad bolder as he ends up attracting the attention of a certain elegant ice fairy before he realizes it. Winx Club Comics Characters/Cameos : Main Article: Winx Club Comic-Exclusive Characters (Section) '' *'Madame Greta': a hardened former fairy and owner of the White Horse café in Magix who debuts in Issue #8: ''Heart of a Fairy (Issue #9: A Job for Bloom canonically). *'Mitril': an aspiring young adventurer who debuts in Issue #8: Heart of a Fairy. Mitril is very confident in his skills and his crew. He enjoys traveling between dimensions so much that he is rarely seen staying in one place for very long. Mitril also develops a quick attraction towards Musa and his crush gives him even more reason to stop by Magix at the end of every trip. However, he is left heartbroken as he returns to Magix to learn that Musa has started to date Riven while he was gone. *'Darko': a thrill-seeking, impulsive young man who debuts in Issue #27: Darko the Black. Darko is a typical bad boy who shows no regard for anyone's safety whenever he is out on one of his usual thrill rides. This is especially apparent when he almost ran over Stella and showed no signs of even trying to stop when she stepped out onto the road. Due to his father's wealth, Darko never has to attend school so he often goes clubbing with his group of friends. He also has a habit of making bets with his friends and will do anything he can to maintain his winning streak. It also turns out that he is an old friend of the Trix's and the three witches often fought over who Darko should date. However, Darko seems to have more of a connection with Icy as she was the only one he felt truly understood and listened to him as a child. *'Shilly': a Cloud Tower witch who debuts in the latter half of Issue #19: Monsters on the Loose. A very prideful and determined witch, Shilly takes a liking towards Brandon after he rescued her from raging rapids during a mission between the schools' students. Being unable to forget Brandon, Shilly vows to make him hers by competing for his affection with a little help from the Trix. She even manages to go out with Brandon through the use of a love potion but later doubts their relationship thanks to Icy. Shilly is shown to have a kind heart as she was able to right her wrongs by giving Brandon the antidote and tell him and Stella the truth of what happened. She even befriends Bloom in the process and gradually gets over Brandon as the school year progresses. *'Mazakis': a wealthy former politician and Darko's father who debuts in Issue #27: Darko the Black. *'Berijas': the loyal family butler to Darko and Mazakis who debuts in Issue #28: Witch Love. Concepts and Thought Process :Main Article: Sylph Squad/Concepts The series had gone through a few different stages during planning. Initially, the story was supposed to be something close to a Winx Club Rewrite, where Solana planned on rewriting certain aspects of the show. The story itself was going to revolve around a new girl named Wynn, who just started to attend Alfea around the same time that the Winx had just gotten acquainted with Aisha/Layla and were preparing to save the Pixies from Darkar. Wynn would get acquainted with Aisha/Layla and as the two of them became friends, Aisha/Layla would introduce Wynn to the rest of the Winx Club. She would then join the Winx in their fight against Darkar and the Trix once Aisha/Layla became impressed enough with Wynn's ability to keep up with her, despite being a freshman. The realm of Venterrus would have rarely been touched upon and the V. F. I. was not even considered as a main setting, much less as a school outside of Magix. However, as Solana continued to brainstorm about different possible scenarios for the Rewrite, she eventually came up with more additional characters like Tenko, Candra and Candace. With more and more characters popping up, Solana decided that Wynn would form her own group of friends who would assist in the battle against evil rather than being a Winx-wannabe who would just tag along on the Winx's various adventures. Solana then found herself more invested in Venterrus as a realm than she had initially thought, and the realm became one of the main settings for the story. With no Alfea on Venterrus, the V. F. I. was created and, soon enough, the rest of the series' cast was created. Terminology There are certain terms used throughout the series to refer to people who hail from different realms and kingdoms within the Magic Dimension. These terms are not used very frequently as many of the characters simply state which realm they are from when asked and are completely fanmade/unofficial. As of now, people from Andros are the only people that have two terms that they can refer to themselves as. *'Dominian' is used to refer to people from the realm of Domino. *'Solarian' is used to refer to people from the realm of Solaria. *'Linphean' is used to refer to people from the realm of Linphea; including its moons. *'Melodian' is used to refer to people from the realm of Melody. *'Zenithian' is used to refer to people from the realm of Zenith. *'Androsian'/'Androsite' is used to refer to people from the realm of Andros. *'Eraklonian' is used to refer to people from the realm and kingdom of Eraklyon. *'Isan' is used to refer to people from the kingdom of Isis. *'Polari' is used to refer to people from the realm of Polaris. *'Cosmosian' is used to refer to people from the realm of Cosmosia. *'Venterran' is used to refer to people from the realm of Venterrus. *'Magician' is used to refer to people from the realm of Magix. Trivia *Since the series starts sometime around the beginning of Winx Club's second season, Winx is recognized as the official term for the most basic fairy form. This is all thanks to Faragonda's decision to make "Winx" the official term for a Modern-Day Fairy at the end of Season 1; according to the Cinélume/RAI English dub. Category:Sylph Squad Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Stories Category:Comics Category:Media Category:Series Category:Fanfiction